


Omega in Need

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [72]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jace Wayland, Slash, Top Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Simon and Jace had been dating for a while when Jace's heat comes around and he asks his alpha to spend it with him.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Omega in Need

Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Omega in Need || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Omega in Need – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, heat

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis

Summary: Simon and Jace had been dating for a while when Jace's heat comes around and he asks his alpha to spend it with him.

**Omega in Need**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

When Simon had first met Jace, he thought the blonde was an average cocky alpha. But then he got to know Jace and also learned that Jace was hiding his omega-nature under fake scents and suppressants. And then, _somehow_ , over the course of the war, they started hooking up and it also became... more. Simon fell in love with Jace, they started courting. Yet still, it came as a surprise to Simon when Jace had asked Simon if he'd help Jace through his heat. Sharing an omega's heat with them was a real sign of trust, it was incredibly intimate – even more so than regular sex. Or so Simon had heard; he had never actually shared an omega's heat with them.

"Si—i", whined Jace, arching his back.

They were in Jace's nest, in his bell-tower, where Jace would be safe to enjoy his alpha. Simon groaned, voice hoarse, as he thrust in harder. They had gone five rounds today alone already and by now Simon was really envious of things like stamina runes. At least being a vampire gave him a slight edge, but still it was hard to keep up with Jace – and Jace in heat was quite _needy_.

"Wanna come again, babe?", asked Simon lowly, wrapping his fingers around Jace's cock.

The omega was dripping wet with slick as Simon fucked into him. The shower they had taken not even twenty minutes ago had really been a waste (well, the shower-sex aside). Jace whined.

"Ye—es, please, alpha, please", groaned Jace, gaze heated as he looked at Simon.

"Sh, you don't have to plea with me", assured Simon, peppering Jace's face with kisses. "I got you."

Jace whined high-pitched as he came into Simon's hand. And, as Simon thrust in deeper and his knot started swelling, Jace came _again_ right away. The feeling of being knotted by his alpha being enough to send him over the edge all over again. This time however, Jace looked truly spent as he curled in on himself a little, Simon spooning him from behind – with his knot still tying them together. Gently, Simon ran his fingers over Jace's impressive six-pack.

"How do you feel?", asked Simon concerned.

"Mh... better", mumbled Jace sleepily. "Lot of fun today, really helped ease my mind..."

The more fucking, the more vocal Jace got. The easier he could _concentrate_. There was still a whole day left on Jace's heat, but Simon was happy to be there for his omega. Carefully, Simon grabbed a water-bottle, opened it and held it against Jace's mouth. Fucking him was by far not Simon's only duty here; he also had to make sure Jace stayed hydrated, the sheets got changed at least occasionally and he got cleaned up every now and again. Food, not so much – omegas ate a lot before and after the heat, not really during. Still, Simon did _everything_ he could to keep his omega happy and safe. The way Jace smiled at him told him that he was doing a good job.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for ABOverse Jimon that I got over on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))! This was fun :D


End file.
